


Turn Around

by dramaticinsanity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, First Time, Harry touches Cisco's hair a lot, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Valentine's Day, Virgin Cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: Cisco is down about Valentine's day. Harry sets out to help him forget about the stupidity of this "holiday". He makes it one to remember instead.





	Turn Around

**Author's Note:**

> \-- Title Inspiration --  
> Turn around bright eyes / every now and then I fall apart - Total Eclipse of the Heart (Bonnie Tyler)  
> How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around - Arms (Christina Perri)

«»

 

“Where is Ramon?”

 

Caitlin jerks away from her microscope. “What?”

 

“I need to find Ramon,” Harry demands.

 

Harry is eager to share with him the realization of his freedom. He glances at his ID, proclaiming him a legitimate citizen of this Earth. Naturally with someone else’s identity, but he wouldn’t miss it. Apparently he was a deceased recluse, so there was no one to argue against his story. But what kind of name was Jonathan? No one used that on his Earth. Cisco had taken to calling him Johnny prior to finalization, because he’s allergic to ever using a full name or surname for him. Cisco will probably have them all calling him Johnny in public eventually -- even on comms. On one hand, it’s a great tactic to get him used to the idea. On the other hand, it’ll be jarring to be called anything except the Cisco-dubbed “Harry”. But the new one will be his too.

 

Cisco kind of smiles whenever he calls him by the new nickname. That’s nice. Probably he thinks the name doesn’t suit him -- or maybe that it suits him too well? Either way, he won’t complain about inadvertently getting more smiles out of him.

 

The story released was that he was the long lost twin brother of Dr. Wells. A mix up at the hospital. Some records did require tampering. It wasn’t too difficult. He still doesn’t get out much, though it’s nice to get fresh air once in a while without the fear of getting shot or stares of baffled alarm.

 

It calls for celebration. He’d invite others, but in truth he wants an excuse to have time alone with Cisco. Besides, Barry is having his own quality time with Iris, and Caitlin seems preoccupied.

 

Caitlin shuffles some papers and blinks at him. He gestures impatiently with one hand, the other on his hip. He couldn’t find Cisco anywhere.

 

Caitlin sighs. “He’s moping. Like he does this time every year.”

 

“What’s special about it?”

 

She gives him a look. He stares back, impassive.

 

“Valentine’s day?”

 

“Oh, right. We don’t have this idiotic holiday on our Earth. If you can’t show the person you care about the extent of your love everyday, you’re doing something wrong.”

 

“He’s over in his hidey hole,” she replies. “And you should tell him that, maybe put it in a different perspective for him.”

 

Harry snaps his fingers. He hadn’t thought of that. He didn’t know Cisco was in such a mood to avoid everyone. He makes his way there, cautious of what he will find.

 

The least he expects is Cisco swinging his hips to music. His ass, arms, head, whole body, even his hair moves in fluid rhythm. Harry tugs on his collar, as his neck and chest are flooded with heat. Cisco glances at him as the music ends, punctuated by a final pump of his hips.

 

“Ugh. Time for a sugar crash,” Cisco says to himself. He lazily shuts off the portable speaker and pockets his phone.

 

Cisco collapses on a computer chair. He scoots it gradually to the table, the wheels squeaking the whole time. He pillows his head in his arms.

 

Harry shifts his feet noisily, but Cisco doesn’t acknowledge him. He might as well tap-dance. He picks up the drink sitting in front of him and examines it. Several cans of the fizzy beverage are strewn across the worktable, either squished or laying on its side. A half-assed project tilts in a precarious position. Harry is tempted to knock it over.

 

“What are you doing? Wallowing? You’re better than this,” Harry says.

 

“Leave me alone, Harry.”

 

Well, that’s odd. He’s not one to suffer foolish behavior. He marches up to the desk, grips Cisco by the hair. He gives a light yank, not enough to hurt, forcing Cisco’s head up. He looks at him disgruntled.

 

“ _What_ is your deal?”

 

“I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me, to Jitters, celebrate my official identity on this Earth.” Harry’s hand relaxes.

 

He reluctantly removes it before Cisco can notice him lingering. Cisco combs his fingers through his hair. His eyebrows knit for a moment as he processes what Harry said.

 

“Don’t wanna.”

 

Harry can’t take more of this. Cisco’s maturity level in general leaves something to be desired. But his current attitude is far beneath him. There’s no use beating around the bush.

 

“Caitlin said you’re obsessed over this ridiculous holiday. Why?”

 

“First of all… no loyalty! Wow.”

 

Despite his wording, he looks away. It doesn’t seem like he will elaborate.

 

“Ra - _Cisco_.” Harry presses his palms together and takes a deep inhale. He hates this. He has been wounded and jailed by super gorillas, he can chase metas sans armor all the livelong day, and have his intellectual acuity put to the test, but the real challenge is emotional issues. Helping in that area is not his strong suit, he can’t even deal with his own.

 

“If you want to talk I --”

 

“It’s stupid. It’s stupid! I’m just tired of being alone _every_ time! Especially since… well Barry has Iris… Joe has Cecile… Caitlin never gave any fucks in the first place, even when she was with Ronnie, they didn’t really make it a big deal.”

 

“Why should they have? If they need a special day to validate their love, it’s not real,” Harry says in a sharp tone.

 

“Woah man. That’s deep,” Cisco remarks, staring at him wide-eyed.

 

“Surely there was one good year?” Harry forces himself to keep eye contact.

 

Sometimes, it hits him suddenly that Cisco is so beautiful. What person with a soul could not adore him? He thought he lost his soul long ago. Since meeting Cisco, he has been proven wrong. Not that he’d ever let that be known. It’d be ridiculous to say out loud; In truth, Cisco’s faith in him, his unwavering friendship, it’s the wind beneath his wings. He would have crashed and burned without his kindness, his wisdom. Putting the snark aside, though he wouldn’t trade that either. When Harry pushes and prods, Cisco returns it just as fiercely. It seems to enforce their rapport now.

 

“Never really been in a relationship long enough. And um, if I wasn’t alone, they’ve been terrible,” Cisco replies unsteadily. He zones out for a moment. In remembrance of the horrors of Valentine’s past, Harry supposes.

 

“This one guy told me he had the flu - I was like wow great timing? - and I was gonna come over and take care of him but he was like, no way. I did anyway.”

 

“I don’t like where this is going,” Harry says, his voice dropping near a growl. He needs to dial himself back a little.

 

“He was cheating on me. And two separate women on separate occasions _broke up with me_ on Valentine’s. How rude is that?!”

 

Harry leans on the work table. He shakes his head. That’s bad luck, and he very much wants to find out where they live. He mentally pauses. Showing Cisco how great he is, that would help. Beating up his exes who probably barely remember him by now, disgusting creatures that they are, would only be good for self-indulgence. Cisco wouldn’t ask for a misguided avenging angel. He wouldn’t ask for Harry to fall in love with him either, but that’s a near thing.

 

“That’s unfortunate. But you put too much stock on one contrived day.”

 

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand. I can’t imagine you exactly being Mr. Romance,” Cisco snaps.

 

He winces and looks regretful immediately. Harry understands that Cisco isn’t in a great place. He doesn’t take it personally. It’s less than he deserves. He’s lashed out at Cisco more times than he can count.

 

“Our occasional more serious arguments aside, I spent time every day making certain my wife knew the depth of my love for her,” Harry gently refutes. “I didn’t need a marketing scheme to help me.”

 

“Sorry, man. That was - I’m so lame right now.”

 

Harry brushes imaginary lint off his jacket. Cisco glances at him and bites his lip. Harry leans marginally closer. He wets his lips and gathers his courage to heap upon himself.

 

“I’m single,” Harry tries.

 

Cisco coughs. “Uh, congrats?”

 

“We could go on a date.” Harry can’t believe he has to spell it out. “You’re lonely, I’m lonely, let’s get coffee.”

 

“A meaningless gesture of pity? Not happening,” Cisco grumbles.

 

He turns away from Harry, clearly irritated. He grabs Cisco’s shoulder, but he shrugs him off. Harry crosses his arms and leans over him. He waits patiently for the petulant man to face him.

 

“I don’t pity anyone, that’s you having a pity party here. I’m offering that you do something more productive.”

 

“It’s nice of you to offer a friend date and all,” Cisco says. “But that’s really not gonna make me feel better. It’s been tried.”

 

Cisco isn’t even frowning, his expression is just blank. And Harry hates it. He wants to alleviate his pain, however trivial it seems. The ways he’s been hurt in the past are no joke. Harry dips his head. He folds his hands against the back of it. He takes a few deep breaths and tries to center himself, so he doesn’t do anything rash. He fails. Instead, he heaves Cisco up by his upper arms.

 

“What the _hell_ are you doing -”

 

His incredulous words are cut off as Harry moves in close. Cisco squeaks in surprise. Certainly, there can be no confusion after this. Harry waits, just in case Cisco isn’t on board. But Cisco doesn’t move. Harry eliminates the remaining distance and kisses him. Their lips stay connected until they each need air. He stares at Harry open-mouthed, and he waits for Cisco to get a grip.

 

“What was _that_?!”

 

Something in Harry crumbles. But he keeps his unrelenting grip. “Are you ser - we call that a _kiss_ , Cisco.”

 

“I know. I mean, why?!”

 

 _I think I might love you Cisco._ “I - laaah - _like_ \- fuck’s sake -” Harry closes his eyes. He does his best to keep his voice level. “I have feelings. For you. Idiot.”

 

It came out a little too deadpan. Harry hopes it covers up his slight slip. It’s far too early for that, and Cisco might still manage to take it the wrong way.

 

“As in, romantic designs?” Cisco asks. Harry rolls his eyes, but he nods.

 

Cisco throws a hand over his mouth. Harry’s nerves are buzzing. He’s getting ready to turn and run, pride be damned. Then, Cisco exhales loud. He actually grabs him by the lapels and tugs him back in for another kiss. For more than a chaste meeting of lips. He reaches one hand around to stroke the nape of Harry’s neck. The hand slides up into his hair. He moans against Cisco’s lips, and Cisco deepens the kiss. The feel and taste of his tongue is divine. The warmth of his hands is a revelation.

 

When he retreats, it’s slow. Cisco’s breaths are shaky. Harry shoves his hands in his pockets, so Cisco can’t see they’re shaking.

 

“Okay. Let me just. Find something more presentable to wear,” Cisco pleads, gesturing at his rumpled T-shirt and his khakis, which are stained with a mysterious substance.

 

Harry hums in affirmation. Cisco hurries off, presumably to get more space to vibe. He should just keep some extra clothes here. Harry heads to his small room of sorts.

 

They’re going on an actual date. He ignores the clenching of his stomach, born from the worry that Cisco is just desperate. That he won’t want to continue, or the date will simply be bad.

 

He stares at his meager amount of clothing. He definitely needs to go shopping. What should he wear? Is it best just go casual? This is only Cisco, but then again it’s actually _Cisco_. He contemplates having a splash of color for once, though he can’t remember where he got a pink shirt. Harry’s certain he never previously wore it. Perhaps that was Jesse’s doing? Cisco might have a death wish if he’s the one who snuck the thing in. Not that Harry would actually kill him, but he’s sure he could think of a creative punishment. Otherwise, it could’ve been a white sweater that had a mishap with a red sock. Well, his other options are brown and gray, and it isn’t hideous. He starts to pull off his jacket.

 

Naturally, that’s when there’s a goddamn metahuman alert. He nearly runs into Cisco head-on in the Cortex. Cisco skids to a stop just in time.

 

“Rain check?” Cisco asks, looking like he expects Harry to just cancel the whole idea.

 

“How about dinner, your place - seeing as I live _here_.”

 

“Why not a restaurant?”

 

Harry ponders that. In truth, he’s got something less than innocent on his mind. It would be an easier transition if there’s a bed readily available. He isn’t going to admit it. He won't put pressure on Cisco. He would be satisfied enough with watching films and snuggling. They practically do that on designated move nights already. This time will have the addition of romantic undertones, and kissing if he's lucky.

 

“That seems formal, and we already know each other. Restaurants -- where you dine with family or friends, meet with a stranger, talk about business, celebrate an anniversary, or propose. That’s what Tess said when we went rock climbing for our first date.”

 

“You did _not.”_

 

“I pretended to almost fall,” Harry elaborates, his voice light in speaking of her for the first time in years. Cisco has that effect on him. “Then I really almost fell, she saved my life, smacked me and kissed me.”

 

Luckily, they jump right into the current problem. Cisco doesn’t interrogate him further. In the back of his mind, he gets steadily more nervous. It’s been such a long time since he’s been on a date. Especially with someone he cared about as much as Cisco. He can’t, absolutely can’t, mess this up.

 

The situation takes most of the day to resolve. He and Cisco are still left with plenty of time to get ready. Perhaps criminals have love lives too. Cisco gathers Caitlin and the two of them talk in hushed tones. Intrigued, he attempts to subtly move closer to hear. They stop and stare at him.

 

“Sup, Harry?” Cisco crosses his arms, going for casual. It’s ruined by Caitlin fighting back snickers beside him.

 

Barry intervenes. However, he says brightly, “So who’s got Valentine’s --”

 

Cisco immediately hops through a breach, leaving Barry mid-sentence. He looks questioningly at the rest of them, but no one offers an explanation.

 

“-- plans for tonight?” He finishes in a soft, confused voice.

 

Iris smirks and kisses his cheek. Harry can see Barry pushing his tongue in his cheek. They share a loaded look. Barry belts out a half-assed excuse and races from the labs with Iris. As if everyone doesn’t know what they’re doing. Harry slips away to his room, leaving Caitlin at the mercy of Ralph’s ramblings. He feels like a bit of a heartless bastard, but he has to prepare himself for a real live date _with Cisco_.

 

Harry squeezes himself into the small shower. He cleans thoroughly - including his ass - just in case. He’s half-hard with thoughts of Cisco, but he resists jerking off. He is uncertain whether Cisco will be up for sex or if he prefers a purely romantic date - regardless, best to be on the side of caution and save himself. He decides to pull on the pink cardigan over a white v-neck. He isn’t sure about himself in this color, but he offsets the brightness with his dark jacket. He tries to bring some order to his short hair, and he has minimal success. As an afterthought, he dabs on some cologne.

 

When he emerges, Caitlin smiles. “Have a date tonight?”

 

He nods. “With Cisco - more than a friend date - as you can see.”

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you cleaned up for him anyway,” Caitlin replies. He doesn’t care for her cheeky tone.

 

Ralph just gives him thumbs up and a wink.

«»

 

“You look festive,” Cisco remarks when he opens the door. He’s in a dark blue dress-shirt with black jeans, and like always, his handsomeness is overwhelming. Harry sniffs the air and makes a face. Cisco burned dinner. He has a window open to air out the place. There's candles, roses, and wine on the dining table.

 

Harry presents him with a gift from behind his back. “I know we didn’t say anything about presents -- but I happened on this a couple of weeks ago. I couldn’t think of an excuse that wouldn’t make my feelings blatant.”

 

Cisco’s eyes are round. He squeals and hugs the stuffed replica of Bulbasaur to his chest. He pecks Harry on the lips. He looks down on it and his grin makes his eyes seem to twinkle. “You’re the best,” he says in a small, serene voice. Harry can’t stifle a pleased smile.

 

Harry is grateful that Cisco doesn’t ask him to elaborate. He traded an unreleased S.T.A.R. labs ballcap, an action figure of Killer Frost that Barry made a company rescind, and a picture autographed by “The Flash” with a little girl for it. He might have begged and bartered. He might have been played for a sucker by a nine-year-old. It’s definitely weird he had all of those items on hand. No one has to know.

 

“What happened to dinner?” Harry pokes the charred mass with fork.

 

“Nerves,” he says, avoiding his eye. “My nerves were on fire. I was giving myself a pep talk in the mirror and totally spaced.”

 

Harry just kisses him and nuzzles his ear. “You’re cute when you’re nervous.”

 

Not all of Cisco’s efforts should go to waste. He moves the setup to the coffee table. They order pizza and settle in, to watch movies. Cisco pounces on him and kisses him through part of the exposition. It’s clear he’s not interested in making this traditional -- at least on his Earth make outs aren’t usual first date protocol. He’s not complaining. They know each other, they’re attracted to each other. What’s the point in waiting? The anticipation has been going on long enough. Plus it was already partially resolved when he kissed Cisco earlier.

 

They spring apart at the knock on the door. He had forgotten about the food. He looks at Cisco’s plumped lips and mussed hair. Despite his own flushed face and partially unbuttoned sweater, he greets the delivery person and pays. He ignores Cisco’s complaints. He tried to cook dinner for them. Harry can pay for the pizza, it’s discounted today anyway. He glowers at the heart-shaped boxes.

 

Harry eyes Cisco’s pieces. There’s ham, sausage, and pepperoni. His own is a modest extra cheese and jalapeno. He steals one of Cisco’s pieces to try.

 

“Someone is a meat lover,” he says in amusement. “Good for me.”

 

Cisco lets out a short laugh. “That's just terrible, Harry.”

 

He smirks at Cisco. He picks up a breadstick and wraps his lips around it. He licks the garlic off and slides it back out.

 

“Harryyyy. _Stop_.” He grabs the breadstick from Harry and bites it in half.

 

After finishing his slices halfway through the movie, Cisco curls into his side like a pleased cat, but Harry has other ideas. He pulls Cisco on his lap, and he yelps in surprise. He rubs a soothing hand on Cisco’s thigh. Then, he laces their fingers.

 

“I think this is better,” he murmurs into Cisco’s ear.

 

Cisco hesitates, then drops his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry sinks his hand into Cisco’s hair and keeps it there. Occasionally, he scratches at his scalp. The action causes Cisco to sigh and nuzzle him each time.

 

They bicker and banter all through the rest of the movie. Harry barely retains what happens. He just likes to watch Cisco bristle. He loves the look in his eyes when he verbally lays into Harry. He’s never been so thoroughly sliced by someone else’s sharp wit. He enjoys it.

 

As the second one starts, they alter their positions. Harry finds his head in Cisco’s lap. Cisco tries out the scalp massage on him. Harry is pleased. His spine arches a few times, when Cisco hits a good spot. He drifts, not asleep, but not quite fully awake. It’s more peaceful than he’s felt in ages.

 

Near the end, Cisco forgoes the movie completely. He sighs and places his hands on Harry’s face, pulling him in. He straddles Harry and kisses him. It’s a toe-curling type of kiss. Harry returns the gesture, but breaks it to change the angle. He cups Cisco’s ass and grinds him down. Cisco groans in his ear, and bites down on his neck. He tugs his jacket open, then strains the collar of his shirt over his shoulder, to better lick and suck at his clavicle. Harry pets him. He's aching in the confines of his jeans.

 

Harry twists a hand in his hair and gives a light tug. Cisco exposes his neck, and Harry presses much the same treatment to him. He takes his skin where neck means shoulder between his teeth, then sucks at it hard to leave a mark. Cisco rewards him with a breathy groan and a slip of his name. When he’s finished, he licks the spot slowly and retreats to admire his artwork.

 

They’re both hard. It calls for a more comfortable setting. Harry looks in the direction of Cisco’s bedroom, raising his eyebrows. Cisco follows the line of his gaze and nods. He scrambles off of Harry. He remains close to Cisco, wrapping his arm around his torso as they, somewhat awkward, make their way there. He shoves Cisco against the door in a fervent kiss, nipping at his bottom lip.

 

«»

 

Cisco reaches behind himself, swinging the door inward. He breaks contact and spreads his arms to introduce the room. Harry takes stock of it, in one brief glance. His only interest is in Cisco’s bed, and the man himself. Cisco switches on his music device. A jaunty song pipes in. Within seconds, it becomes clear the song is sex-related and not trying to disguise this fact. Harry thinks he recognizes the singer, but he doesn’t reveal this. He gives Cisco a blank look.

 

“What I - I just left on there. Yesterday. I didn't plan that!” He laughs and twiddles his thumbs.

 

Harry lets it go in favor of launching forward to capture his lips. Cisco replies with his own ardent lip movement. They collapse on the bed, savoring each other with wild kisses.

 

He and Cisco pause to remove their shoes and socks. Harry completes this task in haste. He wraps an arm around Cisco’s torso to nose at his hair and kiss the back of his neck. Cisco wriggles, possibly annoyed with the distraction. Cisco escapes in order to free himself from his pants and underwear. Harry does the same, sighing with relief as he frees his dick. He all but tears off his sweater.

 

“I have lube in the drawer,” Cisco says. “Do we need the condoms?”

 

“Depends. But we’re both clean, might as well go bare. Unless you want --”

 

Cisco climbs on his lap and nips at Harry’s earlobe. He hasn't bothered to remove his shirt so Harry does it for him. He has left his own white undershirt on. He waits for Cisco to notice, tease him. Cisco’s tongue visits his earlobe, then he nips at Harry’s jaw. Harry turns his head, then nudges his way to Cisco’s neck. He sucks at his adam’s apple. Cisco rubs his hands over the plain fabric of Harry’s shirt and groans. Harry raises his arms and allows Cisco to rid him of the final cloth between them.

 

They spend some time just touching bare skin. Because it's finally right there, available for eyes and hands. Harry strokes his spine, waiting for a cue from Cisco to wander between his legs. Cisco palms his chest. He is grinding and circling his thumbs over Harry’s nipples in passing. Harry puts his hand on the back of Cisco’s neck and kisses the top of his head. Cisco looks at him, lips parted and pupils blown. Harry can’t resist kissing him, cupping Cisco’s face and stroking his cheekbone. He separates their mouths and licks his lips.

 

“You want this,” Harry says, barely recognizing his own voice. Cisco places a sloppy kiss at the edge of his mouth. He rests his head on Harry’s chin, and Harry feels him nod. “Because - if you decide it’s too much - just tell me.”

 

Cisco goes rigid his eyes glazing over. Harry pauses. He thinks Cisco may have changed his mind on doing this, and guilt spikes in his stomach. When he comes back to Earth, Cisco only mutters his name. The song is something slow and sweet now, leaving Harry with little doubt about Cisco’s plans, his desires.

 

“There's something I need to tell you,” Cisco begins, biting his lip.

 

Harry slides gentle fingers through his hair. He remains silent.

 

“It probably won't surprise you. I haven’t had -- I was never able to --” Cisco shakes his head in frustration. “Damn why is this so hard!”

 

Harry completes for him, “You’ve never been intimate with someone.”

 

Cisco nods. Harry almost misses him mumbling shyly, “I haven't done _a thing_ beyond kissing.”

 

He tries to hide his face, but Harry holds his head still. It does surprise him. It throws him for a loop. How could no one ever have this with a magnificent boy such as Cisco Ramon? Maybe it was his decision, Harry won't jump to conclusions.

 

“This isn't too fast?” Harry has to ask, “We don't have --” _to do anything you don’t want._

 

“Yes! I'm ready. Can you not … make a big deal out of it?”

 

Harry strokes his arms. He leans in to peck his cheek and lips.

 

“I couldn’t deny, I’m pleased to be the first one you'll make love with, Cisco.”

 

He silently mouths ‘make love’ at Harry and smiles. Harry kisses down his neck.

 

“But don't worry I won't treat you like glass,” Harry assures.

 

He gives Cisco a slow hug. His fingers glide over the knobs of his spine. The position allows a brushing of their cocks, and Cisco makes a soft cry.  Harry circles his nipple with his thumb. Cisco pushes up and juts out his chest slightly, to give him better access. He licks to soothe it. He sucks at it and pinches the other. Cisco gasps and undulates his hips, leaving a wet trail on Harry’s belly. Harry admires his eager cock, already leaking a generous amount. His nails dig into Cisco’s thigh. He’s thoroughly heated, down to his toes.

 

He’s contemplating his next move as Cisco utters, “That.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What you said just now, I vibed that. I guess because I was scared for a second,” Cisco explains, his words pushing too close together.

 

Harry takes a moment to parse it. Cisco was afraid he’d make a production? Cisco has shown considerable confidence. Harry believes in him. He’ll also stop if Cisco changes his mind. It pains him, Cisco’s awareness of his lack of experience. It’s caused him to be distressed that his partner would doubt his capability, to be an excellent partner. Honestly, even if he somehow did everything wrong -- Harry cherishes every moment of being with him.

 

He’s at a loss of how to express this. There is a way -- those special three words. They aren’t a viable option at the moment. Harry can’t show all his cards yet, in case this goes sideways.

 

He senses that Cisco is holding something back. What else is on his mind, Harry will uncover. For now, with Cisco ready in front of him, there’s no point. Cisco is trusting him with much already, and he can offer the same.

 

Harry squeezes his thigh, then wraps his hand around Cisco’s member. His own gives a needy, sympathetic twitch. Harry watches it, crown and shaft, slipping to and fro through the tight circle of his hand. He is rewarded with Cisco keening. “Oh my god, Harry!” For a moment, he imagines it is his anus gripping Cisco’s thick penis. It would stretch him nice and good. Cisco lays his hands on Harry’s shoulders and throws his head back.

 

“Beautiful,” he murmurs, his gaze attached to Cisco’s form.

 

Cisco squirms, panting, and he reaches down to press their dicks together. He drags his hand base to tip in perfect measures, releasing wanton moans.

 

“Wonderful, so sexy Cisco.”

 

Harry admires the blush that surfaces. He closes his mouth on Harry’s neck, sucking a progressive line up it. Cisco wails when Harry runs his calloused thumb over the slit of his cock. He grasps Harry’s shoulder, so Harry moves his hand on their dicks.  It’s all yanking helpless noises from Cisco’s throat. Harry muffles them with his mouth. Cisco thrusts his tongue inside. It gives him an idea, and he hopes Cisco will be on board later.

 

For now, he scoots up to the pillows and leans back. He coaxes Cisco along until his dick hovers close to his mouth. He fidgets until he is able to find a comfortable position. Cisco’s pre-come seeps to his balls. Cisco angles it with his hand, and some drips on Harry’s mouth. They groan simultaneously, and Harry guides his flushed cock into his mouth with a soft hum. Harry flicks at the cockhead with his tongue.

 

“Ah, yeah baby! You feel so good --” Cisco chokes on a cry, and it comes out as a breathy moan.

 

Impatient, Harry digs his fingers into his asscheek. He pushes his cock deeper. The musky smell of Cisco’s crotch has his head spinning. His bitter, yet delightful taste has overpowered any residual flavors from dinner. This is the best dessert he could ask for, and it has assuredly ruined him for any other. Relaxing his throat, he grips Cisco’s hips with both hands. He encourages Cisco to thrust. The headboard bangs against the wall, so Cisco must have braced himself. The neighbors might complain, but they can go to hell. Cisco rolls his hips in a slow rhythm. He curses loud as Harry massages his ass and thighs.

 

“Mmm, Harry. Oh... hmgod!”

 

Soon, he's fucking Harry’s mouth with zeal. The headboard beats the wall like a drum. When Harry hollows his cheeks and gives him a particularly hard suck, Cisco mewls above him and fists Harry’s hair in one hand. He shouts a string of Spanish when Harry kneads his balls and presses at his perineum. His thrusts become erratic, and he cries Harry’s name like a mantra. Harry’s own dick throbs in response, but he ignores his wants for the moment.

 

Cisco’s hot come pulses down his throat. He scoots back and collapses in a heap. Harry wipes his mouth and wraps his arms around his limp form. Cisco recovers and with a motion of his head, flicks his hair to the side. He caresses the hickeys he’s left on Harry. Harry brings one hand up to bury in his hair.

 

“Everyone is gonna know what’s up right away,” Cisco tells him. Harry responds with an inelegant snort.

 

Cisco shifts to his own space. He lays on his side, held up by his elbow, and a hand cradling his head. Harry kisses him, and Cisco sighs into his mouth. His eyes remain closed after they stop, eyelashes fluttering. His eyes open slowly, and Harry stays locked in his gaze for a little while.

 

Cisco breaks the silence. “You’re a great kisser.”

 

“Plenty of practice.” Harry’s reply is a whisper, as he’s not ready to find out what his voice sounds like, after _that._ He doesn't think Cisco just means on the lips, and Harry doesn’t either. He bends his arm, hand slipping behind his head. Cisco comes closer, throwing an arm across his torso. His chin rests on Harry’s chest.

 

“With your hand you mean? You barely leave the lab, except for Team Flash business. I’d wager that you haven’t dated anyone in what - years? There’s just no way you’ve even been casually sexing up random whosits --”

 

Harry pinches the skin on his hip. “Practice from _before_ , but Cisco - no one has mattered that way to me in a long time - until you.”

 

Cisco touches his face and runs a gentle fingertip up and down the column of his throat. It’s a wordless question. His expression has become concerned. It’s clear he’s noticed Harry’s scratchy voice, that he still hasn’t raised. He removes the hand and places a kiss on his palm then his fingers. He’ll be fine. Cisco replies to his statement like nothing happened.

 

“Nevermind the fact that you don’t have a social life. So it isn’t all that comforting --”

 

Harry proceeds to tickle his ribs, making him breathless with laughter. He tries to retaliate, but he can’t reach Harry’s spots. He isn’t about to share their locations. They end up wrestling a little, as Cisco tries to pin his hands down. He succeeds on the third try, putting more oomph in his grip. Harry licks Cisco’s lips and gives a testing thrust, allowing Cisco to feel his arousal. Cisco climbs off him, sitting near the edge of the bed.

 

“What now?” He looks pointedly at Harry’s erection.

 

“There’s no rush,” Harry rumbles. His throat has been destroyed, and it burns somewhat when he swallows. But he doesn’t care.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“You.”

 

“I’m serious! Help me out here.”

 

Harry hooks his hands under his knees. He spreads his legs, aware of how obscene he must look. It's been a while since he's felt this vulnerable, and this comfortable with someone. He cants his hips upward, allowing Cisco to slip a pillow underneath.

 

“I want your mouth on me, Ramon,” Harry states, denying Cisco the chance to ask.

 

Cisco hums and dives in. He parts Harry’s cheeks. His tongue roves over the slight ridges. He swirls his tongue around his hole. Harry moans. Cisco laves it lovingly. Harry lets out several gasping breaths. He feels soaked, but Cisco loosens him further with fingers and lube. He rubs Harry’s belly in circles and licks a stripe along his neglect member. Harry melts into the bed. He feels like he’s floating.

 

“You look amazing like this,” Cisco says.

 

He dips his fingers deep to find his sweet spot, turning him into a desperate mess. His curled fingers work at Harry’s prostate persistently. At first, the pressure is a bit too much. Harry rolls his hips, but this doesn’t help. He’s never been able to handle too direct stimulation there. Not for long.

 

“Cisco. Can you ease up?”

 

Cisco stops. He appears abashed. Harry strokes strands of his hair, placing them behind his ear. Cisco says, “I - I studied. Some diagrams, and y’know, porn.”

 

Harry exhales and avoids a poor response, such as a chuckle. Cisco, such a precious _nerd_. Harry wants to take his entire heart from his chest and award it to him. Cisco becomes more perfect in his eyes, every moment, every day.

 

“Don’t jab - use the pads of your fingers.”

 

He tries again. His brow wrinkles, and he bites his lip in concentration. Harry’s inhibitions fade, as he keens and bucks his hips. This seems to encourage Cisco. His fingers glide in and out, at a rapid pace. He brushes Harry’s prostate every few upstrokes. It’s just the right point in between teasing and incessant. Harry allows the pleasure to claw obscene noises from him.  Cisco’s marvelous appendages fuck him right to the edge. He cries out when Cisco retreats. His hand graces Harry’s dick with a firm tug. He laps at the head and clears away the precome. Harry feels his sack tighten at the sensation. He’s so close, it’s borderline painful. He licks his lips, the taut muscle of his jaw causing his teeth to graze his tongue. He groans.

 

“So good for me. You’d beg for my cock inside you, wouldn’t you?”

 

Harry can’t decide whether to dignify that with a response. It’s quite brazen for the rascal, given he was not long ago a virgin. But Cisco’s tongue returns to breach him, and it's the finale. Harry throws an arm up over his face, as his eyes roll back. He shatters apart under Cisco, who’s working Harry’s cock through his completion. He’s thrusting his hips more frantically into Cisco’s nonstop hand. Strips of come find their way as far as his sternum.

 

He's trying to remember how breathing works, and Cisco offers him a slow, sultry smile. He slides up to lick the come from Harry’s belly, working his way to his chest. Finishing that, he sighs and curls on Harry, like he’ll take a cat nap. Having none of that, Harry flips them in a smooth motion. He leans forward and gives Cisco a soft bunny kiss. Cisco gives him a few swift, light kisses to his lips. They press their foreheads together, just breathing.

 

Harry removes himself. He flops to the side and opens his arms. Cisco scoots closer, and he’s enclosed by Harry. It's safe and warm and wonderful. Harry can tell by Cisco’s relaxed features, he feels the same.

 

“I didn't expect such… sweetness from you,” Cisco murmurs. Harry smiles and pushes away strands of hair fallen in his face.

 

“I'm full of surprises. You'll have to stick around to discover them all.”

 

Cisco laughs. “To be honest, I think you had me at 'Hi.’”

 

«»


End file.
